Sass
by SpartanDelta2
Summary: What if the boys had a companion who didn't always know when to shut up? OC story, no Destiel or Wincest, sorry...Rated M for M-awesome


The swirl of the dresses was almost audible as couples moved across the floor to the music. Dean shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his tie and mask for what seemed like the thousandth time, watching his brother dance unhappily with an overly cheery woman in a bird mask. Dean didn't know why he had agreed to this approach; they needed to find the vamp before it could snag another vic. He heard a throat clear next to him, and turned to see a small young woman with caramel skin and black hair in a simple black dress, a mask covering most of her face.

"I understand having suits on hand, but where did you guys get tuxes and a gown?" She looked him over, and he could imagine the inquisitive eyebrow she'd have raised under that mask. He simply smirked.

"We're always prepared, Xeno. Thought you might have figured that out by now." He looked up just in time to see a rather attractive woman giving him a flirty smile, and he straightened his tie. "Now, if you don't mind…" He trailed off as he sauntered over, leaving Xeno to shake her head with a smirk. She watched as Sam finally disentangled himself from his less than fun bird girl and head for the stairs. He turned to give her a single nod, and she took the signal to start. She tried to send the signal to Dean, but he was too absorbed in the young woman he had attracted, and so she went on her own.

Sam headed to the top of the stairs, standing and watching the dancers as he waited for Xeno to do her part. He saw her head towards the host, the vampire they were hunting, but he didn't see Dean covering her. Worried, he looked around, only to see his brother caught up with some woman. He tried to get Dean's attention, but the poor guy was too into the conversation to notice. Sam knew he couldn't leave his place as spotter, but he also knew Xeno shouldn't have been starting without back up. He stayed put, keeping a closer eye on her than he knew he should.

Xeno stepped seamlessly into the hosts line of vision, keeping him in her sights but appearing uninterested. She sipped champagne as he approached her from the side, and she could feel his gaze travel her body. Normally, Dean would have swooped in and stolen her away in a sense; vampires were insanely territorial and when they had a victim in mind, they tended not to let go. She turned slightly, positioning her back to him as she tried to think of a way to keep his attention. A masked man entered her vision, offering a gloved hand in a silent offer for a dance. It wasn't her boys, and it wasn't their target, but she took it gratefully. He swept her off to the dance floor, and with each turn she could glimpse the host, who stood nearby to take her as soon as the song ended.

Sam sighed in relief as the stranger took her to dance, but at the same time worried about getting a civilian involved. Slowly, the stranger swept Xeno around the room, while the host watched. She leaned up to say something to him, and Sam stiffened as he started to move her away from the target. He knew what she was doing; without Dean, she needed to get that guy to safety, but that would mean changing the plan. He glanced towards Dean again, hoping to get his attention, but couldn't see his brother anywhere. He began to get worried, and turned to keep an eye on Xeno, ready to run down if needed.

Dean was in a walk-in coat closet with his fun new gal.

Xeno felt the stranger begin to lead her towards the doors to the garden. The host's eyes were narrowed now, and she knew that this would get dangerous for the poor guy she was dancing with. She hadn't even looked at him, and did not look forward to getting rid of him safely. They made it to the doors as the song ended, and quietly slipped out, heading for the middle of the garden where there was a gazebo. They headed for it, with only Xeno aware of the host following. She had to act fast; without looking up, she said quietly, "You need to go. I'm sorry." From the corner of her eye, she saw him shake his head. She realized vaguely that he hadn't spoken a word all night. She moved into the gazebo, dragging him along and pushing him into a crouch. "Then stay here, and no matter what, don't come out." She knew that she should get him to safety, but there was no time for that now. She pulled a hidden seam on the skirt, pulling it off completely to reveal pants and several blades. She heard a hiss and turned just as a fist collided with her face.

Sam was stuck dancing with the bird woman again. He was a bit worried that maybe the bird woman was also a vamp. He had no proof.

Xeno took another punch, stumbling only a bit before launching at the vampire again. He caught her by the throat, holding her up to his eye level. She stabbed his arm with a syringe, the contents being dead man's blood. He roared, tossing her aside and clutching his arm. She laid on the ground for a bit, trying to gather more air into her lungs. He launched at her this time, using the last of his energy to attack. The stranger intercepted him, and there was the flash of a blade as she yelled at him to run.

Sam had finally extricated himself from the bird woman, and was running towards out the doors to the garden. He saw Xeno go down, saw the vampire launch at her. He didn't have time to react before the stranger in the mask attacked, cutting the vamp's head off. He froze, nearly falling over.

Dean was finally coming out of the coat closet, and looking around for his brother and Xeno.

Xeno panted as she looked up at the stranger, who offered a hand. She took it hesitantly, and as she looked him over, she realized he seemed awfully familiar. Glancing around, she saw Sam stumble his way over, his gun already in his hand. The stranger pulled his mask off and Xeno grinned, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Sam watched Xeno hug the stranger, and he hesitated. Maybe she was thanking him; it wouldn't be the first time Xeno had seemed overly affectionate. She was talking to him now, and Sam put the gun away, walking towards them slowly. A hand clapped his shoulder and he turned to see Dean grinning at him like an idiot.

"What did I miss?" Dean asked cheekily. Sam just shook his head as they approached the two others. The stranger turned to face them, his blue eyes bright and shining as he took in the brothers.

"Guys! It's Cas!" Xeno exclaimed happily, taking the angel's arm and squeezing a bit. Castiel gave her a small smile and nodded to the Winchesters.

"Cas? When did you get here?" Dean tilted his head and looked the angel over. Sam clapped Cas' shoulder and Dean pulled him into a tight hug.

"Get a room…" Xeno mumbled playfully, giggling when Dean glared at her and Castiel simply gave her a confused look. Sam rolled his eyes and moved to get rid of the body at their feet. Dean moved to help. "So, Cas, what brings you our way?" Xeno looked up at him expectantly.

"I saw you attempting the plan without Dean. I didn't want you to get hurt." Despite his usual gruff manner, Xeno could tell he was sincere. She gave a small smile as the boys returned.

"Thanks Cas. I owe you one." She said quietly, before turning to Sam. Castiel tossed the words through his brain, trying to remember what that phrase meant to humans. "So, we getting the hell outta dodge now?" Dean nodded, already taking the key to the Impala out of his jacket. She retrieved the skirt from her gown and they headed to the parking lot, with Cas in tow. She tossed the skirt in the back before pulling out a leather jacket, a pair of boots, and a full face helmet. She pulled the gear on and turned to Dean. "See you at the motel. I'm making a pit stop." He nodded, and the two brothers climbed into the car. Castiel nodded and disappeared with a whoosh of air. She mounted a nearby motorbike and sped off towards town.


End file.
